warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Commander Farsight
holding the Dawn Blade]] , surrounded by Tau Drones]] , holding the Dawn Blade]] ]] Shas'O Vior'la Shovah Kais Mont'yr, also called O'Shovah or Commander Farsight by the Imperium of Man, is alleged to still be leading the break-way Tau colony worlds known as the Farsight Enclaves in the Segmentum Ultima, although this would mean that he has lived for at least three centuries, considerably beyond the ordinary lifespan of Tau Fire Caste members. It may be that another Tau warrior has taken up his mantle, or that the real Commander is extending his lifespan through some technological process. One thing that is certain is that the breakaway Farsight Enclaves maintain a strongly martial tradition closely based on the traditions of the Vior'la Sept (literally "hot-blooded" in the Tau Lexicon), O'Shovah's birthplace within the Tau Empire. History Farsight's first victories were won amid the arid deserts of the world of Arkunasha. When the Tau colony there was threatened by an Ork invasion, he led the Tau Fire Warriors in a masterful defence against an enemy that possessed many times their own numbers. Using the immense canyons and gulleys criss-crossing the desert to maximum effect, O'Shovah set the Ork invaders to chase shadows, constantly boxing off and destroying isolated elements wherever they turned at bay, earning him the famous title "farsight" for his actions. Possibly because of his ongoing battles against Ork forces, O'Shovah believes that close combat is a vital part of warfare, unlike most other Tau who prefer to focus on ranged warfare using their advanced weaponry. O'Shovah's Ethereal was later killed during the reclaiming of several Tau planets, and he discovered the Dawn Blade, a large artefact sword of unknown origin, on Arthas Moloch, a dead world in Tau space. It is true that towards the end of the war against the Orks O'Shovah was in turn surrounded and besieged by massive numbers of Ork forces in the natural fortress of the Argap Highlands, but even then his Fire Warriors held the mountains for months until the last remnants of the Tau forces were evacuated. Some believe that the Commander was embittered by the bloodshed of the siege and blamed other Tau commanders, particularly the Ethereal caste, for failing to break through the encirclement. Instead, the Ork forces were allowed to batter themselves to a standstill against O'Shovah's defences before being easily scattered the following year. O'Shovah was again called upon to defend the Tau Empire during the incursion into Tau space by the forces of the Imperium of Man in the action that the Imperium called the Damocles Gulf Crusade. After the Imperial forces withdrew he lead one of several reclamation fleets to recapture Tau worlds lost to the Imperium, eliminating Imperial deserters and abandoned Guardsmen. Farsight then continued his explorations well beyond known Tau space. Instead of returning to the Tau Empire, however, he established a series of fortified planetary strongholds along the Damocles Gulf, a region of space forbidden to the Tau by the Ethereal caste. Contact was then severed between the Farsight Enclaves and the rest of the Tau Empire, and it was finally confirmed that O'Shovah had turned his back on the Tau Empire once and for all. Name Farsight's name in the Tau language or Tau Lexicon is broken down thusly: *'Shas' (member of the Fire Caste) *'O''' (Commander, highest rank attainable within the Fire Caste) *'''Vior'la (the Sept, or Tau colony world, where Farsight was born) *'Shovah' ("Farsighted," the core concept of his name) *'Kais' ("Skillful") *'Mont'yr' (Blooded ) (literally, "seen battle") True Nature O'Shovah's true nature and intents are one of the most debated subjects within the Tau fan community. Some believe he ultimately acts in the interest of the Greater Good. In fact, a few even think that he discovered a terrible secret about the Tau Empire, in particular the Ethereal Caste. Others believe him to be tainted by Chaos or another dark force as a result of his corruption by the (supposedly) daemonic blade he now wields in combat. This would also explain his long life. Indeed, a report filed by Inquisitor Artelles of the Ordo Malleus states that the dead world of Arthas Moloch where Farsight discovered the Dawn Blade once housed a large population of heretics and mutants, ruled over by the Alpha Legion. The planet was cleansed by the Scythes of the Emperor Space Marines. According to the Scythes' history of that action, there were non-human structures to be found on the planet as well, before the cleansing. So far, the answer leans towards Farsight's regression to the natural Tau state through a lack of Ethereal pheromone control, and that though he acts for the Greater Good and for the Tau Empire, his allegiance is based on a developing understanding of the personal choice a Tau would feel while seperated from the dominance of the Tau caste structure and the psycho-chemical means of control used by the Ethereals to control all of Tau society. O'Shovah has done some things that are unacceptable within the Tau Empire. The source of his perceived taint, however, is debatable. Some claim he is a latent psyker, despite the fact that no Tau to date has ever developed psychic abilities. Others cite Eldar or Necron involvement, many having even made a conversion to his model to show this. Another possibility is through the war's end with the Greenskins, O'Shovah became deeply embittered, as he believed that other Tau leaders had failed to support him and his troops effectively through his campaign. His feeling was also shared by a number of his warriors, most notably an aggresive young Fire Warrior named Brightsword. All that is known for sure is that once O'Shovah's Ethereal died, Farsight turned renegade against the Tau Empire and established the independent Farsight Enclaves. Some claim he now fights for personal gain rather than for the Greater Good and that the name Farsight is simply passed on from Commander to Commander in the Farsight Enclaves over the decades rather than being the same individual who has lived an unnaturally long lifespan. Notable Quotes *"Learn to shorten your reach! If your foe can come close enough to negate your striking power, all stratagem is lost and when all stratagem is lost, the battle is lost." ''-- Codex: Tau (3rd Edition) *“Each must find their own way. If those in our heartland had witnessed the savageries of the void as have we they would know this. The hand of each of the great starfarers is turned against the other, none will join their strength together just to see their ancient enemies prosper. Neither should we." ''-- Codex: Tau Empire (4th Edition) Sources * Kill Team (Novel) by Gav Thorpe * Codex: Tau (3rd Edition) * Codex: Tau Empire (4th Edition) * Xenology (Background Book) Category:C Category:Tau Characters Category:Tau